Violet
by Little Rini
Summary: Ok, Rx1. It is quiet long. --shrugs-- R&R Cause you know you wanna. Oh and it's about Relena and somewhat about why she followed Heero. then at the end it's Rx1


This is Rx1. I don't own the song Violet. Hole owns that song, and what a lovely song it is. I don't own gundam wing either. Just enjoy. 

And the sky was made of amethyst   
And all the stars were just like little fish 

Relena stood out on wheat field looking up at the stars. Her hands enjoyed the feel of the wheat lightly tapping her hand as the wind blew it around. She was older now. 21 and looked young and self esteem showed like always. She was in her office outfit. She had been here for 2 hours. She had left work and walked here to her place. Where she could be herself and not Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian or Relena Peacecraft. Just Relena. The real her that left when the war started. She had left a normal life to stop this war and to keep tradition as a Peacecraft. Mainly to revenge her adopted father's death. 

You should learn when to go   
You should learn how to say no 

It was past 1 now and she was still there. Walking around the field enjoying the view of stars and the feel of the grains of wheat against her soft skin. She should have gone home now, but a voice inside told her to stay. That someone was at her house that she didn't wanna see. She had been thinking of Heero lately and as to why she followed him. She knew he could help her fight her way in the war. To revenge Mr. Dorlian's death. Sure, she loved him. But loved is past tense. He left her to go back to the Colonies or to work on more missions. She didn't really care. She had a job to do and she was going to do it. 'I should learn how to say no to the voice in my head.' was the last thought that crossed her mind before she saw the shooting star. 

Might last a day, yeah   
Mine is forever   
Might last a day, yeah   
Mine is forever 

Might was something hard to come by so she wished for it upon the star. Years ago she would have wished for Heero, but now she only wants to keep this peace. For him and the gundam pilots, they deserved it. For all the sacrifices they have made. What about her sacrifice? "My sacrifice means nothing." she said aloud. She had giving up a normal life. She had to and she wanted to. She belong in the politics and this was what she needed to do. Her mind drifted back to Heero. 

Well they get what they want, and they never want it again   
Well they get what they want, and they never want it again   
Go on, take everything, take everything, I want you to   
Go on, take everything, take everything, I want you to 

He left her and took everything. Of course he had the right to. She followed him, practically stalked. He should have. She wanted him too deep inside. She knew he was her weakness and in the polition world, weakness are not allowed. 

And the sky was all violet   
I want to give the violent more violets   
And I'm the one with no soul   
One above and one below 

She had no soul, sold it for peace. The violence, it was awful. No madder how hard she would try to obtain peace, someone would want to fight, but they where stopped by someone. 'Heero most likely.' she thought to herself. She didn't notice, however, the car that had just parked on the road near the field. Two male figures came out. On taller than the other. The taller one seemed to have long hair and the other short hair. 

Might last a day, yeah   
Mine is forever   
Might last a day, yeah   
Mine is forever 

Millardo, better known as Zechs had came back from Mars with his wife, Noin. To check up on his little sister. Even though they had not known each other their hole life he sure did act like an older brother. He demanded her to tell him where her little place was. She did, just so she wouldn't have to argue. The two figures where getting close you could make out their face and hair in the moon light now. The taller man's hair was white and his eyes where a cold blue. The other man not to really shorter than the other man, but it is able to see. Had brown hair with unruly bangs and cold blue cobalt eyes. 

When they get what they want, and they never want it again   
And they get what they want, and they never want it again   
Go on, take everything, take everything, I want you to   
Go on, take everything, take everything, I dare you to 

"Relena" the taller man said in a stern voice. Relena heard him and felt him walk closer to her. She turned around and saw the other man. 'Heero.' she thought and looked at Millardo, ignoring Heero's presence. Heero noticed this and didn't like it. He was in love with this women and she now ignored his presence. It stung like a needle slowly hitting your skin. "Im sorry for staying here late. I didn't really feel like coming home." she said still looking at Millardo. She glanced at Heero and saw the hurt look in his eyes. 'Hurt?' she thought then looked back at Millardo as he talked. "You have a cell phone, you could have called." he said in an brotherly over protective tone. "I left it in the office." she replied. "So that's why we couldn't get a hold of you." Heero said looking at her. She nodded. "Plus, I am off tomorrow so it's not like I have anything planned." she finished and headed up to the car. Heero looked at Millardo questioningly. "She comes here all the time. She told me where it is. We had an agreement that she keeps the cell, but I guess she saw no use in it since she has no work tomorrow." he said and followed behind Relena. Heero looked up at the stars and then followed them back to the car. 

I told you from the start just how this would end   
When I get what I want, then I never want it again 

The next morning Relena woke up at 10. She slowly rises and put her robe on. She opened her door to see Heero standing their looking like he was just about to knock. Relena smiled. "Hello Heero. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you at my bedroom door?" she question. Heero gulped down hard on the lump in his throat. "I have to talk to you." he said. She nod and allowed him to walk into her room. She shut her door behind them. She turned to him and smiled lightly. "What is it you need to talk about?" she said. "I have never been one with words, so I can only show you how I feel." he said. After that he leaned in and kissed her soft warm lips. Relena was shocked but lost herself into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms are wrapped around her waist pulling her closely too him. When the kiss ended they both looked into each others eyes. Relena saw love in his once cold and distance eyes. He looked into her always loving eyes. 

Go on take everything, take everything, I want you to   
Go on take everything, take everything....   
  
"I love you, Relena." Heero said. Relena smiled and tightened her grip. "I love you too." she said and kissed him with deep passion. They where together again and never would they part.   
  


THe END!!   


A/N: I know it sucked. I tried. Well anyhow. R&R. 


End file.
